


Suck it Up Buttercup

by TheworldneedsmoreOctaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Human Raven, Octaven, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Succubus Octavia, Werewolf Lexa, Witch Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven/pseuds/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven
Summary: Succubus: (noun)A powerful female Fae who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of Fae and humans of either sex.Octavia is a succubus who has given up on life itself let alone love. But can a certain girl change that? What happens when someone afraid of any kind of connection, and for good reason,  falls head over heels?





	Suck it Up Buttercup

“O, come on! You have to stop torturing yourself. It’s been months!”

“I said  _ no!”  _ Octavia snapped, glaring at her friends across the table.

Normally they would back down when she got like this, but as worried as they were, they couldn’t let it go. Feeling their gazes still fixed on her, Octavia just turned her attention to the drink in front of her. After letting out a sharp breath to show her annoyance she quickly knocked back the rest of her vodka soda, and pushed the glass towards the bartender, wanting another.

Clarke and Lexa shared a look of concern as she downed that one as well and asked for one more.

“You can’t keep living like this. You’re getting weaker everyday.”

“Good I deserve it,” Octavia said eerily lacking emotion.

“Octavia don’t say that!”

“What Clarke? The truth?! I’m a fucking monster! I deserve to suffer.”

“Octavia,” Lexa started, keeping her voice low as she put a hand on her shoulder. “Lincoln happened years ago. You didn’t know how to control your powers then, it wasn’t your fault.” 

“Oh it’s  _ not  _ my fault that I literally sucked the life out of the one person I cared most about? Great, that solves everything! I’m cured! You’re a lifesaver!” Octavia spat sarcastically, knocking her arm away.

Lexa growled, feeling insulted. “Fuck you, O!”

“Well if you did you’d probably die.” 

Octavia chuckled bitterly for a moment trying to push down the pain, but she knew they could see right through it.

Reaching over to take a swig of Lexa’s beer, she locked eyes with Clarke who suddenly looked very angry as she tried to calm Lexa down and keep her from shifting right there in front of everyone in the bar.

She wasn’t actually mad at her, they had both always known that Octavia would do anything to push people away when she felt vulnerable, but that didn’t make her words any less rude.

“Alright O you need to listen to me.” With her tone leaving no room for discussion, Octavia reluctantly looked up at her. “I’m not gonna sit here and watch you waste away! I know you’re still upset about Lincoln, but it was  _ ten  _ years ago, you can’t change the past. You need to move on.”

“But I-“

“But nothing! Ilian was three months ago and he didn’t even die. You snapped out of it in time. Your control is much better now. But the longer you wait to feed, the more desperate you’ll become.”

Octavia knew she was right. She had felt the incessant hunger for the past month, but she couldn’t bring herself to act on it. The last time she succumbed to the urge to feed, her boyfriend… well, now ex-boyfriend had nearly died. Any control she thought she once had, seemed to be gone and she couldn’t trust herself anymore. But she couldn’t let anyone know that or they’d bring her back to the fae leaders, and that was the last thing she wanted.

“I’m fine Clarke,” she lied.

“Well you’re obviously not!” Clarke nearly yelled. “Look at you! You’re paler than ever, and you look like you might snap at any moment! You’re not leaving here without feeding on someone!” 

Feeling completely defeated, Octavia just dropped her head. “Clarke I can’t.”

“You can and you will. You don’t want it to be he a human? Fine. I’m right here.” 

Octavia’s eyes snapped back up to meet the determined blonde’s. She had fed off the witch once before, but it just felt wrong. Neither could get into it enough for her to really feed when they both felt like it was cheating on Lexa.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“But you can. Lexa and I want to help you. We’ve both agreed on this, right babe?”

A much calmer looking Lexa eagerly nodded her head. “We’re here for you O.”

Scoffing, Octavia rolled her eyes. “It won’t work. You won’t get turned on knowing you’re cheating on Lexa.”

“O, we’ve talked about this. It’s not cheating. It’s not sex it’s barely a kiss. It’s not like either of you want it, you  _ need it.  _ It’s for survival. I won’t be mad,” Lexa assured, but Octavia was still less than convinced.

“What if I can’t stop?”

“That’s why Lexa’s here. She’ll pull you off if it looks like it’s too much for me. Trust us we’ve really put some thought into this,” Clarke said with  a small smirk.

“I don’t know…” Octavia sighed. “It still just feels wrong.”

“Fine. Then why don’t you just go drain some asshole who has it coming.”

They all laughed at Lexa’s attempt to lighten the mood, but Octavia still seemed uneasy. 

Even something as simple as her kiss had the potential to be lethal, especially to humans. That’s why she tried not to let herself get too close to anyone. Things always ended badly. 

“So?”

Octavia turned to what had pulled her out of her thoughts. “So what?”

“See anyone you like?” Clarke prodded, gesturing to the very full bar.

“Oh. I uh- hadn’t looked.”

Suddenly feeling even more nervous, Octavia scanned the room. Her eyes might have lingered on a brunette in a sinfully tight skirt for more than a moment, but she soon turned back to the hopeful looking couple.

“Well?”

“I mean there are some not  _ completely  _ ugly people,” Octavia shrugged suddenly seeming a lot more interested in her drink again.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Oh you totally like someone! Who is it?” 

“No one!” 

“Okay sure,” Lexa smirked. “But anyway who are you going to pick?”

“I-”

“I think the universe has already decided for you,” Clarke grinned looking at something beyond Octavia’s shoulder. 

Confused, Octavia turned around to see the brunette from before walking towards her. She tried to hide her reaction as her eyes trailed up from fit tan legs to a deeply plunging neckline, but when she met chocolate brown eyes with a knowing glint, she knew she had been caught. 

“Hi, there.” 

Octavia was no stranger to women (and men) throwing themselves at her, and she had dealt with quite a few people who came in hot and confident, like this girl, but she always ended up in control. Her pure aura and sex appeal drew people to her, and they would end up seduced without her even trying.

The thought, brought a smirk to her face,“Well, hi yourself.” 

Now it was Octavia’s turn to watch the brunette’s eyes rake over her body. Even without heightened senses she could tell the girl was pleased with what she saw, but when she caught a whiff of arousal, she couldn’t help but feel a little smug. Licking her lips, she watched as the girl’s deep brown eyes seemed captivated by the sudden movement. 

For a moment they just stared at each other, appreciating the other’s form, until the brunette seemed to shake herself out of a stupor, and extended a hand,

“I’m Raven.”

Eagerly accepting it, Octavia raised it to her lips and gently kissed it, leaving Raven a blushing mess. “Pretty name for a girl. I’m-”

“Gorgeous?” 

Octavia chuckled at her flirting. “I think that would be you, I’m just Octavia. But what can I do for you Raven?”

Running a hand through her hair, Raven grinned mischievously, she was clearly more than a little drunk. “You see those two girls over there?”  Following her eyeline to two tall modelesque looking women, Octavia hummed in response. “Well they dared me to go find and kiss the most beautiful person in this room, so here I am.” 

Suddenly appreciating the fact that someone was trying to seduce  _ her  _ for once, Octavia raised an eyebrow and leaned back into the bar. “Is that so?”

“Of course,” Raven smirked. “And since I can’t kiss myself, I thought you were a close second.” 

Octavia’s jaw dropped. Ignoring the explosion of laughter from her friends behind her, and how smug the girl in front of her looked, she crossed her arms. “Wow. I see somebody gets cocky when they drink.” 

Raven chuckled. “Oh I’m always this cocky,” she said, biting her lip. “I just go for what I want when I’m drunk.” 

“And I’m what you want?” 

“Oh you’re beyond my wildest dreams,” Raven purred slightly, rubbing her hand up and down Octavia’s arm.

At this point, Octavia knew she had drawn in her a little too far, and probably should let her go. With a cheeky smile that only seemed to make Raven more attracted to her, Octavia leaned closer to push a lock of hair behind her ear. Raven melted into the touch. As they locked eyes, Octavia shook her head. “Sweetheart, I don’t think you could handle me.” 

Raven frowned at the assumption. “Rude! I could too. You can’t be  _ that  _ great” 

For some reason, Octavia found herself really,  _ really _ eager to just close the space between them and kiss the shit out of her. But she knew she shouldn’t. 

“Oh really?” 

Rather than give an answer, Raven just launched herself forward, connecting their lips. 

Clarke and Lexa gasped at the sudden action, and Octavia herself was so surprised that her eyes remained open. But when she felt Raven’s lips continue to insistently move against her own, she eagerly reciprocated. 

Having initiated it, Raven tried to take control, but Octavia was having none of that. Slipping her tongue into Raven’s mouth, Octavia moaned as she felt herself absorbing her sweet essence and growing stronger with every second. 

Eventually, Raven put a hand on her chest and pushed back slightly, needing a break for air.  _ Oh the struggles of being human.  _ Octavia planned to stop, knowing that it would only be so long before she drained to too much, but she tasted  _ so damn good.  _

Panting slightly, and clearly dazed, Raven offered a lazy grin. “You taste good too.” 

Octavia’s eyes widened when she realized that she had said that out loud, but when she saw Raven’s lust filled eyes gazing back at her hungrily, any embarrassment was long forgotten. Desperately needing,  _ wanting _ more, she firmly grabbed Raven’s chin and pulled her close, attacking her lips once more.

Completely driven by desire and the little gasps and moans Raven was letting out, Octavia greedily continued to kiss her, loving the rush of feeding on the essence of someone so… potent. 

Something about Raven was different. She definitely wasn’t fae, but her energy seemed to be more powerful than the average human. It was intoxicating, and Octavia didn’t think she’d ever want to stop. 

But when she heard Clarke insistently clearing her throat, she realized she had probably gone a little too far and immediately pulled away. Feeling the new power rushing through her veins, Octavia kicked herself for not having done this before. She forgot how amazing it could make her feel. Raven had whimpered when their lips parted and still kept her eyes closed, probably thinking this was a dream she’d never want to wake up from. 

Octavia found it rather adorable. 

After a moment, Raven opened her eyes to see Octavia smirking back at her. She wondered if Octavia knew just how fast her heart was racing (she did) or how wet just that kiss had made her (she definitely did, in fact, it was why she was smirking). A little stunned and slightly light-headed, she took a little while to catch her breath all while studying Octavia’s inhumanly perfect face. 

When she opened her mouth to say something about the stupid smirk Octavia was sporting, her brain shorted, too overwhelmed by the thrum of pleasure she was feeling, nothing came out. Which only made Octavia’s smirk grow even bigger. 

“What? Nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?”

Raven shot her a glare, which wasn’t actually that intimidating given the fact that her cheeks were flushed red and her chest was still heaving, but after a moment she closed her eyes in an effort to shake away her daze. 

Looking as smug as she could in her position, Raven shook her head. “No. But I can think of another kind of pussy I’d more than willingly give my tongue too.” 

Not getting what she meant, Octavia furrowed her brow, but moments later, when she finally realized, her jaw dropped for the second time that night. 

Raven looked a little too pleased with the reaction, and suddenly Octavia lost control of herself. Maybe it was the annoyingly (charming) cocky attitude, or her pure aura, or just the sheer sexual energy that was pouring off of her, but Octavia knew she needed more. Filled with new strength from feeding, she less than gently grabbed Raven’s hips and switched their positions, pushing Raven’s back into the bar. Raven gasped in surprise, and Octavia wasted no time slipping in her tongue and completely dominating the kiss. 

Filled with a renewed hunger that she hadn’t given in to for a very long time, Octavia kissed her forcefully, sucking down as much of her essence as possible. 

Clarke and Lexa watched on nervously, but when they saw Octavia’s eyes flash blue, and more and more blue wisps were disappearing into her mouth as Raven fell limp against the bar, they knew they had to step in. 

Octavia could feel Raven softening in her hold, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. It was too good. She had never felt this powerful from a human before. Just when she actually began to worry that she might hurt the gorgeous woman beneath her, two hands clapped down on her shoulders and pulled her off. 

“Woah there buddy! That’s  _ more  _ than enough. Why don’t we back off a little.” 

Octavia had never been more glad to have Lexa around. 

While Lexa held her to make sure she calmed down, Clarke rushed to Raven’s side to see if she was okay. 

Like before, Raven’s eyes remained closed as she smiled and breathed heavily, clearly feeling very blissful. But that was nothing new, Octavia tended to have that effect on everyone she encountered. 

Clarke looked her over for a minute and then turned back to Lexa and Octavia with a shrug. “She seems fine.” 

“See we told you!” Lexa said triumphantly with a final pat on the back. “Everything’s fine.”

Ignoring them, Octavia studied her in confusion. Any other human that she had kissed that hard or for that long, would be gasping for air and probably close to passing out, but Raven seemed generally unfazed, just slightly giddy, and a little wobbly, but that could have been the alcohol too. She was clearly tired out, but not nearly as much as she should have been. 

_ Why is she so unaffected?  _

She shared a glance with Clarke and Lexa who clearly felt the same sentiment, but since no one ended up hurt, they didn’t really put too much thought into it. 

Octavia still wasn’t completely convinced, until Raven opened her eyes, the same smile still plastered on her face. 

“Holy fuck, you can kiss! That was just... wow.” 

Octavia couldn’t help but feel a little proud at that statement. Normally she wouldn’t need the validation of someone like this, but she really enjoyed it.

“Well, I’m glad to be of service.” 

Clearly still in a haze, Raven leaned forward to touch her face. “Are you really real? Because that was like… beyond this realm. 

“Oh yeah?” Octavia asked with a smirk. 

“Hells to the yeah.” 

Clarke snickered at the interaction. Seeing the effect Octavia could have on her with just one kiss was kind of mindblowing, but mostly hilarious. Sensing that they might just go right back to making out if they weren’t separated, she decided to cut in. 

“Hey uh it looks like your friends probably want to hear all about… whatever this was. So you should probably go tell them.” 

Raven gasped, seemingly concerned that she almost forgot to do that. “Oh my god! You’re right! They haaaave to hear about my best ever kiss.” 

As Octavia’s grin grew and she felt even more smug, Raven jumped off the stool. She landed a little wobbly, revealing that the kiss had indeed taken something out of her. She moved to walk away, but before she got far she quickly spun around. Feeling dizzy at the sudden movement, Raven flailed around for a moment before Octavia grabbed her arm and steadied her. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Raven slurred getting lost in Octavia’s eyes for a second. “I just… Just wanted to know if I could get your number?” 

Octavia smiled at how timidly she asked that. She liked the cocky confident side she saw earlier, but she was just as attractive like this too. 

“How about…” she drawled, pulling out her phone. “You give me yours.” 

Eye’s lighting up, Raven nodded eagerly. Grabbing the phone, she quickly typed in the numbers before pushing it back into Octavia’s chest. Octavia moved her hand to cover Raven’s and smiled as the brunette leaned in closer. “You better call me.”

“Oh trust me. I will.” 

With that, Raven grinned and practically skipped back to her friends, leaving Octavia clutching her phone to her chest as she watched her leave. When she made it back to Clarke and Lexa, they smirked amusedly at her.

“Well she was something alright.” 

Plopping back down on the barstool with a sigh, Octavia smiled the same blissful smile Raven wore before. “She really was. More than you know.” 

Octavia watched from afar as Raven’s friends seemed to be interrogating her while she sat there dazed. She was something else. 

So much so that Octavia was considering breaking her never call back policy. This girl was worth it. Octavia didn’t know why she tasted so good, or why she made her feel so powerful; all she knew was that she  _ needed _ another taste. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little something I got the idea for after watching Lost Girl. Is it just me or does Octavia lowkey look like Bo? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Should I continue? Should Octavia call her back?
> 
> Thanks for any kudos or comments! Enjoy! :)


End file.
